unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte Belew
|Epithet = T-Rex |Epithet 2 = Dragon Girl |Epithet 3 = Valiant Rex |Epithet 4 = |Epithet 5 = |Nickname = Charl |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Ranked = 6th'/1236th |Age = 17 |Year = 2nd Year |Gender = Female |Height = |Classification = Puppeteer |Classification 2 = Magician |Classification 3 = British Noble (Former) |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Professor = Kimberly (Machine Physics) |Automaton = Sigmund |Automaton 2 = |Automaton 3 = |Automaton 4 = |Automaton 5 = |Automaton 6 = |Registration Code = '''''Tyrant Rex |Affiliation = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart |Affiliation 2 = Gauntlet |Affiliation 3 = Rounds |Affiliation 4 = |Affiliation 5 = |Family = Elain Belew (Ancestor) |Family 2 = Elisa Belew ''(Grandmother) |Family 3 = Edgar Belew ''(Father) |Family 4 = Mother (Association Hostage) |Family 5 = Henriette Belew (Younger Sister) |Family 6 = Sigmund (Guardian) |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Occupation = Student |Occupation 2 = |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Course = |Dormitory = Griffon Dormitory |Voiced By = |Ability Name = Spirit |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 2 |Anime = Episode 1 |Audio Drama = Drama CD |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} or is a daughter of the Earl, Edgar Belew, who joined the Night Party to revive the fallen Belew House. One of the Rounds, ranking 6th. Her registration code is . She is referred to as by her fellow students. Appearance Charlotte has long wavy tipped beautiful golden blonde hair extending below her hips. She has blue eyes and graceful features, and her body is well proportioned. She is such beautiful girl that one could almost see the air around her sparkle, but she has a sour look on her face that ruins her elfish beauty. She emanates a hostile aura like she is some sort of a ferocious beast. She wears her school uniform composed of a blue beret on top of her head, slouching to her left, below it hangs across the left side part of forehead is a red drawstring tied into a knot with its small asymmetric straps dangling, extending to her jaw, and a white sweatband with a white three petaled flower-like detail at its right. A tailored single-breasted black waistcoat encircles below her chest with pointed tips and fastened with three small vertically lined gold buttons at her left over a collared tailored white long sleeved dress shirt with a blue Ascot tie tied at its collar. On her right arm is a brown arm’s length fingerless glove strapped intercrossly on top with a gold buckled dark brown strap. She wears a gray knife pleated mini skirt, black tights, and collared black shoes rimmed with white trimmings below its collars and a small darkish pink ribbon on top at the center of each of the collar. Her undergarments are composed of a pink strapped light pink bra with a small pink ribbon at its center, and a light pink underwear with pink straps knotted on both sides of her hips into ribbons and a small pink ribbon at its center. Charlotte is a member of the Rounds and as a qualifier, she wears a pair of pearl-white (dark brown) silk fingerless gloves, that shimmers under the light. It has a crisscross strap detail on top and fastened with a snap. The words [Tyrant Rex] is woven with golden thread on the cuff of one of the gloves. She also has a black cloak which she was seen wearing during the Night Party's Opening Ceremony. The cloak has a gold trimmed high collar, gold trimmed military shoulder straps, a grey vertical trimmed enclosure, a gold stripe horizontally lined below the shoulder level, and below it, parallel on each side of the enclosure are two golden buttons. In the Elf Speeder Arc, Charlotte wore a battle suit with protective armor that covered her vital points such as her chest and her shoulders. The outfit is composed of an orange forehead band on her forehead, a black turtleneck suit vertically lined with a light blue stripe at the center, a blue one-shoulder chest pad strapped on her right shoulder, a blue shoulder pad on her left shoulder, and a black shoulder pad on her right shoulder. Each of her arms has a light blue stripe cutting the black suit at the arm sleeve into gray gloves with black elbow pads, over the gloves are blue wrist length fingerless gloves. A light blue stripe cuts the black suit above her hips into black shorts with light blue trimmings and an opening on each of the opposite sides of her thighs with a strap detail at the bottom of the openings over gray pants, black knee pads, black leg bands, and blue laced crew length black combat boots. In the light novel, in volume 6, during the school’s summer break, Charlotte wore a modern navy blue bikini and orange sandals. In the anime special, under a huge white T-shirt, Charlotte wore a modern sky blue bikini. Personality Charlotte is an irritable and impetuous person which have lead to her reckless actions that have caused her to have a bad reputation within the Academy, making the people around her afraid of her. She is hostile towards other people as she thinks they are hindrances to her goals. She is also not very honest about her true feelings. Her personality as well as that no one tries to understand her have resulted for her not to have or make any friends. Background From the time she has only just entered the Academy, Charlotte had been involved with several incidents of recklessness. Having just entered the Academy, she sent five seniors to the hospital after she felt harassed by them when they tried recruiting her to join their club. Irritated, Charlotte shoved her room mate, Ravena, out of the window to protect her maiden's secret when Ravena tried sneaking into the bathroom. She also destroyed the anatomy room causing the professor to loose many valuable specimens when she did not want to touch the frog she was supposed to dissect. She also set ablaze a whole garden after she panicked because of a wasp. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, on main street, the frightened crowd of students started parting to open a path for Charlotte, as she approached. Charlotte and Sigmund had their usual banters until Sigmund suddenly noticed and pointed out ahead on Raishin and Yaya, who were standing in the middle of the opened path, awaiting them. Raishin then taunted Charlotte into a fight, and they continued on their teasing exchange. Yaya, misunderstanding what they were saying, interjectingly remarked a perverted line. Raishin tried silencing her, but Charlotte had already picked upped what Yaya had said, scoffing back at him then instructing Sigmund of crushing him. At that instant, Sigmund transformed into his huge original form. Raishin and Yaya then sensed the approaching iron ball and evaded it. The iron ball continuing its trajectory, charging towards Sigmund, who swat the ball away. Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, and Six-legged Beast then dashed into the area and attacked Sigmund, but Sigmund, carrying Charlotte on his back, flew up and smacked away the three automata. Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked successively, cornering Sigmund, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. The iron ball next charged at Sigmund, but Yaya caught it before it hit him. Charlotte, furious, was about to complain at Raishin for his meddling when the Ten Benchwarmers' Leader interposed, stepping out amidst the crowd of students along with Morning Star Wielder. White Robed Automaton revived the three earlier defeated automata. The Ten Benchwarmers' Leader offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin declined then Yaya kicked the Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. As Raishin was about to explain his plan to Charlotte when suddenly Witch fired a fireball at his back, engulfing him with a huge blast of fire, but Yaya had covered him, both Raishin and Yaya appearing from within the smoke completely unharmed. Yaya burst forward and planted a fierce kick on Witch’s jaw, launching it, shattering apart in mid-air. The Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armored Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin lightly jumped away, dodging and landing neatly onto the ground. Yaya kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armored Knight, and then dashed into the enemy's midst. Raishin followed closely after her, picking up a piece of the earlier smashed automaton. He threw it as Yaya performed a feint for his attack to hit the opponent, causing it to loose its balance, allowing Yaya to land a kick, crushing it. As Raishin drew the Ten Benchwarmers’ attention to him, Charlotte waited for their automata to line up in a row, then had Sigmund launch Luster Cannon. The automata were caught up in the blast, each being hit in different parts of their body. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away. Charlotte was about to continue her fight with Raishin, but Raishin turned away and told her that they will resume it some other time. An indignant Charlotte could not accept Raishin’s response, but Raishin threw a smoke bomb and ran off a considerable distance away from her. Sigmund cleared the smoke away, but Charlotte let them escape. Charlotte had her usual banters with Sigmund and set out for the cafeteria. Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuine Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Facing "Master's Doll" Facing "Elder Empress" Facing "Violet Silver" Other Appearances Side Stories Facing "Angelic Element II" Facing "Angelic Element II" Anime appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Special 3 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Special 6 Video game appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Relationships Sigmund Charlotte treats Sigmund as a part of her family and is like a guardian to her. She gets irritated at him and threatens him of degrading his meal in an effort to deny the facts that he observes about her which he argues with her that she would not like to acknowledge. Akabane Raishin Charlotte is hostile towards Raishin as she is with everybody else. She mocks him of insults but is interested with him. Henriette Belew Domon Hinowa Yaya Frey Alice Bernstein Kimberly Felix Kingsfort Cedric Granville Ravena Appearance Gallery Character Art Designs Gallery Charlotte Belew's Anime Character Profile.jpg|Charlotte Belew's anime character profile. Charlotte Belew and Sigmund Anime Character Profile Blu-ray Disc Vol.II Booklet I.jpg|Charlotte Belew and Sigmund anime character profile Blu-ray Disc/DVD Vol.II booklet. Charlotte Belew Anime Character Profile Blu-ray Disc Vol.II Booklet II.jpg|Charlotte Belew anime character profile Blu-ray Disc/DVD Vol.II booklet. Trivia * Charlotte is one of the leading candidates for the Wiseman's throne as London bookmakers have her at the odds of three-to-one on winning it. Quote References }} Category:Humans Category:British Category:Belew House Category:Puppeteers Category:Magicians Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Students Category:Rounds Category:Gauntlets